Los juegos de Haymitch la arena fue solo el comienzo
by flo.tonks
Summary: ¿De verdad conoces tan bien a Haymitch? ¿Crees saber todo sobre él? ¿Qué lo llevo al alcohol? ¿Como fue ser mentor? ¿Como fue su mentora? ¿De verdad sabemos tanto sobre él? Aquí está su historia


-¡Haymitch Abernathy!- llamó la estúpida y hueca de Marylou, encargada del distrito doce.

Yo subí a la tarima en completo silencio. Tratando de emanar toda la arrogancia y superioridad de la que era capaz. Era el último de los cuatro tributos de este año. Por ser el cincuentavo aniversario del imbécil del capitolio este año irían a la arena el doble de tributos y solo uno sería vencedor. Yo. Miré a mis contrincantes tratando de evaluarlos. El otro chico probablemente tendría unos catorce. Una de las chicas dieciocho y la otra mi edad, dieciséis. Era mi compañera y la mejor amiga de mi novia, su nombre era Maysilee Donner y, al igual que yo, aparentaba completa indiferencia ante su elección. Pese a que había visto que otras tres chicas (su gemela, mi novia y otra chica) la tiraban y lloraban como locas. Era una hija de comerciantes, imposible que hubiera más de cinco papeletas con su nombre en la urna. Yo, en cambio tenía todos los posibles. No debería ser una sorpresa para mí el estar elegido.

-¡Estos sí que serán unos juegos emocionantes!- exclamó de nuevo la mujer. Silencio absoluto.- Bueno, Thomas, Maysilee, Haymitch y Sara, dense las manos.

Los cuatro nos las dimos en apretones secos y forzados. Pude ver a mi madre y a mi hermano de diez años llorar desconsolados junto a mi novia Samantha. A continuación nos llevaron al edificio de justicia del distrito, un edificio antiguo y corrompido por los años. Me dejaron en una habitación cerrada. Sin ventanas, solo una banca de madera. Me senté y me quedé completamente inmóvil, a la espera de mi familia.

-Un minuto- advirtió un guardia antes de dejarlos entrar.

-¡Haymitch!- dijo mi madre corriendo a abrazarme.

-Tranquila, mamá- dije tratando de calmarla dándole palmaditas en la espalda.

-Eres fuerte, hijo- suspiró.- Da igual lo que digan de los demás distritos, eres más fuerte y rápido que los demás. Y más listo. Ganarás.

-Lo haré, te lo juro- prometí soltándola. Mi hermanito Dennis enseguida corrió a ocupar su lugar.- Sé valiente, enano.

-Haymitch, por favor, vuelve a casa- suplicó sollozando.- Tú puedes hacerlo, lo sé.

-Lo haré, pequeño- lo sujeté firmemente. Dennis era la persona más importante para mi ¿Qué haría sin mí? Yo le enseñaba a cazar y a escalar árboles. Yo conseguía la comida ¿qué sería de ellos? Debía volver.

-Por favor- repitió.- No sé qué haré si tú….

-No pasará nada, Dennis- prometí.- Te quiero.

El guardia volvió y literalmente arrastró a mi hermano y a mi madre fuera.

-¡Gana!- fue lo último que gritó mi hermano.

-Última visita- declaró el guardia.

-¡Haymitch!- gritó en un sollozo mi novia corriendo a abrazarme. Me besó cómo nunca y suplicó.- Por favor, gana, sé que tú puedes, lo sé.

-Lo haré por ti, Sam, por ti y por Dennis- dije volviendo a besarla.- Recuerda que te amo, a ti y a nadie más. Cualquier cosa que veas no es enserio.

-Está bien- dijo abrazándome con fuerzas.- No pasarán hambre, Haymitch, jamás- me prometió y sentí como un enorme peso se me quitaba de encima.- Toma esto, jamás me olvides.

Con las manos temblando de ansiedad y nerviosismo se quitó su brazalete de oro, el único en toda su familia y lo puso en mi muñeca.

-No me olvides- pedí.

-Nunca- juró justo cuando apareció el agente de la paz a llevársela.

La besé otra vez, por última vez y ambos gritamos un "_¡Te amo!"_ antes de que desapareciera. Minutos después vino Marylou a buscarnos para un momento "¡Muy, muy importante!". Thomas y Sara tenían la cara surcada de lágrimas. Los miré con superioridad y ellos se miraron amedrentados y temblando. Maysilee me dirigió una mirada envenenada con sus brillantes y hermosos ojos azules. Yo se la devolví. Al fin y al cabo ¿Para qué molestarse en hacer amigos sí íbamos a los juegos? Si tendríamos que matarnos, no era una fiesta de esas a donde Sam me arrastraba. De cualquier modo me agradaba su actitud, valiente y decidida.

-Presumido- espetó.

-Inepta- devolví.

-Arrogante.

-Incompetente.

-Vamos- interrumpió Mary.- No querrán que nos dejé el tren ¿No, dulzuras? ¡Qué adorables los tributos de este año! Tal vez al fin tengamos otro ganador.

Hace dieciséis años habíamos tenido otra ganadora. Lo único que sabía era que tiene treinta y su nombre era Cinthya. Vivía, obviamente en la aldea de los vencedores y regalaba mucho dinero y comida a los de la beta. Me caía bien ya que hace un par de años le regaló a Dennis un paquete de gomitas cuando se calló de un árbol.

Subimos a un tren de última tecnología del capitolio, en esa época te demorabas dos días en llegar al capitolio. Qué felicidad. Cada uno tenía su propio compartimento del porte de mi casa en la beta. Sobre la mesa había una serie de majares y platos increíbles. Los cuatro los atacamos sin piedad pese a que ellos tres eran hijos de comerciantes parecían tener tanta hambre cómo un chico de la beta como yo. Antes de un parpadeo sobre la mesa no había nada más que platos y huesos de cerdo y otros animales. Thomas soltó un eructo gigantesco y los tres rompimos a reír mientras que Mary nos miró con horror.

-¡Madre mía!- puso una mano sobre su frente dramáticamente.

-Tranquila, Mary- rió Cynthia apareciendo de improviso.- Ya, deja en paz a los chicos. Pasado mañana llegarán al Capitolio después de dos días en un tren y el desfile ya de por sí será increíblemente estresante.

-¡Por la cirugía plástica, tienes razón! ¡Vayan a dormir, mis niños! ¡Mañana será un día muy muy muy importante!

Los cuatro le hicimos caso sin rechistar y cada quién se fue a su cuarto. Yo pasé al baño y me metí a la ducha. Había al menos quinientos botones, mientras que con suerte teníamos agua fría en casa. Después de una deliciosa ducha con olor a naranjas me vestí con un pijama que alguien dejó para mí. Con el cabello aún mojado me tumbé sobre la cama y me quedé pensando. ¿Qué estarán haciendo en casa? Probablemente Dennis estaría llorando en mi cama con su ardilla, el animalito que encontró herido en la valla de "electricidad". Mi madre debía de estar consolándolo y mi Sam con sus amigas llorando.

Decidí dormir, ya llegaríamos al Capitolio, ganaría los juegos y volvería con ella. Sí, definitivamente, este año el distrito tendría un ganador.


End file.
